STRUCTURE OF RHENIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . Naturally occurring rhenium (Re) is 37.4% Re-185, which is stable, and 62.6% Re-187, which is unstable but has a very long half-life (41.2×109 years). Among elements with a known stable isotope, only indium and tellurium similarly occur with a stable isotope in lower abundance than the long-lived radioactive isotope. There are 33 other unstable isotopes recognized, the longest-lived of which are Re-183 with a half-life of 70 days, Re-184 with a half-life of 38 days, Re-186 with a half-life of 3.7186 days, Re-182 with a half-life of 64.0 hours, and Re-189 with a half-life of 24.3 hours. There are also numerous isomers, the longest-lived of which are Re-186m with a half-life of 200,000 years and Re-184m with a half-life of 169 days. All others have half-lives less than a day. The core of rhenium, the Re-150, with 75 protons and 75 neutrons (odd number) breaks the high symmetry giving only one stable isotope. In general since the additional p75n75 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Re-150 has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins . Moreover two horizontal squares like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the six planes. They give also S = 0 because the two deuterons of the down horizontal square (-HSQ) have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the up horizontal square ( +HSQ ) have S = +2. Of course several protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 35 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the stable structure of the Re-185. Moreover for constructing a stable structure of symmetrical arrangements in several nuclides as in the following group including the stable Re-185 with S = +5/2, the Re-150 (core) changes the spin from S =0 to S = +1 . In this case one deuteron of -HSQ changes the spin from S = -1 to S=0 giving S =+1 in order to form symmetrical arrangements with the additional p75n75. In other words for symmetrical arrangements the Re-150 as a core has S = +1. Under this condition the stable Re-185 with S = +5/2 of 35 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is ' '''S = +1 + 19(+1/2) + 16(-1/2) = +5/2 ' 'On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable nuclide (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' '''STRUCTURE OF Re-161, Re-163, Re-165, Re-179, Re-181, Re-183, Re-185, RE-187, Re-189, Re-191 AND Re-193 The structure of the above unstable nuclides including the stable structure of Re-185 is based also on the same structure of Re-150 (core) having S = +1 . For example the unstable Re-183 with S =+5/2 of 33 extra neutrons has 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +1 + 18(+1/2) + 15(-1/2) = +5/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of the Re-185 with S = +5/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Re-187 with S = +5/2 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Re-185 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons than those of Re-185 in the unstable nuclides like the Re-189, Re-191 and Re-193 make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Re-168, Re-170, Re-172, Re-176, Re-178 AND Re-182 ''' After a careful analysis I found that the structure of this group is based on another structure of Re-150 (core) having S = +5. In this case the two deuterons of -HSQ change their spins for S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up square. Also the additional p75n75 changes the spin from S = 0 to =+1. Particularly the vertical system of p75n75 with S =0 becomes a deuteron with S = +1 for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the +HSQ. Under this condition the unstable Re-168 with S = +5 has 18 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Whereas the unstable Re-182 with S=+7 of 32 extra neutrons has 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 14 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +5 + 18(+1/2) + 14(-1/2) = +7 '''STRUCTURE OF Re-160, Re-162, Re-166, Re-173, Re-175, Re-177, Re-180, Re-186, Re-188 AND Re-190 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Re-150 (core) having S = -1. In this case one deuteron of +HSQ changes the spin from S = +1 to S=0 giving S =-1 in order to form symmetrical arrangements with the additional p75n75. In other words for symmetrical arrangements the Re-150 as a core has S = -1. Under this condition the Re-160 with S = -2 of 10 extra neutrons has 4 extra neutrons of positive spins and 6 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -1 + 4(+1/2) + 6(-1/2) = -2 Whereas the unstable Re-188 with S = -1 has 38 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Here the 3 extra neutrons than those of the stable Re-185 ( in the absence of blank positions ) makes single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. 'STRUCTURE OF Re-167, Re-169, Re-171, AND Re-184 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structure of this group is based on another structure of Re-150 (core) having S = -4. In this case the two deuterons of +HSQ change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down square. Under this condition the unstable Re-167 with S = -9/2 of 17 extra neutrons has 8 extra neutrons of positive spins and 9 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 8(+1/2) + 9(-1/2) = -9/2 Whereas the unstable Re-184 with S = -3 of 34 extra neutrons has 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 18(+1/2) + 16(-1/2) = -3 Category:Fundamental physics concepts